diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
The Hunter is a class that upgrades from Sniper. It is a Tier 3 tank and can upgrade to the Predator or the Streamliner. Design The Hunter retains its old Sniper barrel. It also has a wide Tank barrel overlapping the Sniper barrel, allowing it to fire two bullets in one shot. Technical Using its two barrels, the Hunter has an increased DPS when compared to its predecessor, the Sniper. One barrel shoots a small bullet while the other shoots a normal-sized one, both moving at the same velocity. The smaller barrel has a slight spread. The tank's bullet speed is slightly decreased. This tank's barrels do not have any recoil. Strategy * Strong Against: Slow tanks, nearby tanks, unaware tanks * Weak Against: Fast tanks, high reload tanks, high DPS tanks, Sniper class tanks with higher FOV, Drone classes The Hunter is perhaps the worst tank in the game for farming, due to its low reload speed. Upgrade Bullet Damage and Bullet Speed, and Reload. Try to move toward the middle while sniping Blue Pentagons and enemies. DO NOT go for Alpha Pentagons or Green Pentagons as they are incredibly durable. Hunters will take their time farming them due to their health. The Hunter is not good at fighting other tanks with high movement speed since they will easily dodge the Hunter's shots, unless you are good at aiming. It is also not good at fighting tanks with high reload speed and penetration, due to its low reload speed. Ironically, the Hunter is weak against its own class too, the bullets from other sniper class tanks out penetrated Hunter's bullets, and other classes usually have more Field of View than Hunter, even another Hunter itself could be a problem because all sniper class tanks are slow moving. Conversely, the Hunter is incredibly good at sniping low-level tanks due to its single-volley damage. Begin hunting tanks of your own, or even higher level in order to gain points. It can be also good against very slow tanks. Try to shoot around their bullets and hit them directly, and you can kill them in a couple of shots, you may take advantage of other Sniper class tanks if you are willing to be killed and respawn at a lower level. Trivia * The Hunter used to upgrade into the X Hunter, which was merged with the Predator and thus removed. * The Hunter has gone through more changes to its fighting style than any other tank. Initially, it had two bullets, both the size of the cannon which shot it and both quite fast. This was changed probably because of how powerful it would be. Later, it was modified to shoot a group of 6-8 pellets, all significantly slow like a shotgun. After a while and much backlash, it was reverted to the original bigger-smaller two shot tank again, except with smaller and slightly slower bullets. It was part of the 6/13/2016 power buff as well. During the July 4 update, its firing style was reversed to match the new X Hunter firing style. * The Hunter is a meme on many diep.io-related websites, due to the fact that it is often considered 'weaker' than other classes (and the fact that it used to be unable to upgrade). * The Hunter was voted least played Tier 3 class, possibly because of its low reload making it unable to achieve much. *On the mobile version, the Hunter fires more bullets than in the computer version. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes